


Shadow Spirits are Difficult

by KatherosLibra



Series: Erin's the only sane one [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex has an unhealthy amount of attraction for a guy who can kill him and who is willing to do it, Erin has the patience of a saint, Gen, Loads of stupid crap and I don't even know how to begin, Look at all my dumb OCs, One-Sided Attraction, The guy Alex likes is only mentioned as I haven't officially made them yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as "Erin has the patience of a saint for dealing with the Fae."</p>
<p>Erin's been wondering why Alex has been acting oddly ever since an encounter with that Winter Court person. Queen Bevin of the Summer Court decides to tell the human about Alex's issue with relationships. Alex keeps on daydreaming about someone he shouldn't have a relationship with for his own mental and physical well-being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Spirits are Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give writing out a portion of an original story I've been working on here. All that's really needed to understand it is that magical beings exist and are well-known to exist in the world. Erin, a human, is drawn into a dispute between the Summer and Winter Courts of the Fae when she saves the Shadow Spirit, Alex, from being killed by a member of the Winter Court.

  Erin narrowed her eyes, taking in the scene before her.  Her den had been turned into what seemed to be a massive pile of pillows and fuzzy blankets, courtesy of a certain shadow spirit laying in the center of the mess.  Alex's black hair was spread around his head and his glowing silver eyes seemed...distant.  Though the brunette could only mentally slap herself for becoming so used to the spirit's presence that she could tell that.  She was honestly slightly concerned about Alex since this was the fourth time this week he had done this.  And Alex was normally the voice of reason, despite his constant teasing of her "need for pronouns" and pointing out how she was incredibly human. 

  Wait, she was getting off track.  Shaking her head, the human carefully maneuvered over the pillows and sat beside the humming (since when had he started humming?) spirit and none-too-gently jabbed him in the side with her pointer finger.  The surprised yelp was well worth the discomfort of touching Alex since he was always colder than the surrounding air.  Immediately the pair of shockingly bright silver eyes locked onto her, a sulky pout gracing the charcoal-grey face at the sight of Erin sitting beside him. 

  "Aw, little princess! You ruined my nice train of thought..." the pout grew in size, though the human it was directed at rolled her eyes. "What do you need, princess? As commanded by the Queen herself, I am your loyal servant!" Now that made Erin force a laugh down before it could slip past her lips.  Loyal servant!  That was the funniest thing she had heard all day.  If Alex was so loyal then the girl probably wouldn't have to worry about his constant threats of eating her when he was especially angry.  Though that brought of the question, once again, of if the spirit actually needed to eat or if he just snapped that out of instinct.  Still, she was asked a question and Erin had always been raised to be polite.  

  "Why are you staring off into space like some kind of teenage girl with a crush, huh? It's not like you to be so  _weird_ and you're nearly the king of weirdos."

  "Weird? I'm not being weird. I'm just, mm, happy. I finally saw them again and I'm so happy, princess!"

  Okayyyyy, that's weird.  The college student narrowed her eyes again, lifting an eyebrow but choosing to not comment.  It seemed she wouldn't be getting any real information from Alex besides knowing this originated from their meeting with that bastard from the Winter Court.  Wait, why did she even care what Court that jerk had been from?!  Erin shook her head, sighing in annoyance.  She'd really been around these stupid Faeries for too long if she was bothering with things like that.  Then again it could simply be the fault of the smiling idiot on the floor beside her.  He was awfully touchy about things like that. 

  Perhaps a talk with the Summer Queen would help shed some light on this situation. 

* * *

 

  One specially formulated scrying glass creation later, Erin found herself facing the emerald-haired Faerie Queen of the Summer Court.  Bevin, as the Queen had asked to be called by the human, was always someone she considered especially beautiful ever since she had met her.  Strong, intelligent, and always calm, the Faerie seemed to be perfect.  But then she'd seen how the Queen had slapped her lecherous husband across the head when the man had let his gaze linger a bit too long on Erin's chest (which reminded her of the first time Alex had actually seemed protective of her since he had started to tug her back when it happened) for Bevin's apparent liking.  But, once again, she was getting off topic. 

  "Bevin, Alex has been acting weird. Really weird. And it's all thanks to that jerk we met last week from the Winter Court," the brunette explained, a deep frown gracing her face.  As much as it pained her to admit it, Alex had really grown on her.  Like mold.  

  "Oh, the Light Spirit, right? Well, it's simple. That spirit has been leading Alex on for the past hundred years. And Alex, bless their soul, can't seem to grasp that the other spirit is using them." 

  She couldn't say she expected that sort of explanation.  Erin scowled, feeling an incredibly strong desire to beat the life out of a certain spirit for treating her friend like a toy.  Thanking the Queen for her explanation, the human closed the mirror's connection and glanced towards her sword rack.  Who knew the gift from those Elves would be such a useful item?  

  At least she knew what she could use it for now.  And it didn't involve the dragons the Elves had mentioned when giving her the weapons.  Oh no, this was something far more irritating. 

  "...Next time I see that asshole, I'll kick their ass before they touch Alex."


End file.
